Losing all control for her
by special agent Ali
Summary: There were only two women in his life now that he'd get upset for. Both always managed to do little things to upset him but now he was really mad. Worse part is now everyone knows he can lose control. Even worse is he may lose everything again for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, so I am like wicked tired now and have no thought on my revenge story (or any other) but I did get this while working. (It was very slow so I kept letting my mind drift)_

_A prologue really since im really tired. It kinda has to do with my Open my eyes story but kinda not. It's a stand alone story but it does have to do with Sarah and Tim's bond._

_**There were only two women in his life now that he'd get upset for. Both always did little things but now he was really angry.**_

_**Worse part was now everyone knew he could lose control. Something that was very rarely seen.**_

"Tim! "You don't mean that! I can't pay all that stuff! I barely make any money as it is!" She whined as she emphasized each sentence.

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it" he answered. His voice was cold and emotionless. He was done. Done with her taking advantage of him.

"Tim" she cried and has a few unshed tears in her eyes.

"No Sarah! The crying act won't work now!" he snapped harshly. She whimpered and Tim wanted to sigh. He just wanted to sigh and give in but he knew she needed this lesson.

"Sorry Sarah, but I am done! If you honestly think keeping in touch with me is that unimportant…"

"Tim, come on! I am fine, I can take care of myself!" she cut in.

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Then do it sis, take care of everything alone" he said.

"I…I didn't mean it like that! I can't do the bills….I need you Tim!" she whined.

"Yeah…you need me to bail you out…you always did kid but you know what, that won't happen now….just leave me alone Sarah" he said and walked away from her.

_Like I said it prologue. I'll explain from chapter 1 but this will be included later in story. Sarah really screwed up this time huh? Poor Timmy. _

_Cookie if anyone can guess who the second woman I was referring to in bold. One of course is Sarah duh but who you all think Tim cares for the most?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all, so I been reading lots of great Timmy stories. Call Back Yesterday and the Lost Son are just two of my favorite in progress of Timmy whumpage._

_The Middle Ground is so far my favorite Tim with kids story plus it has McAbby. I hope you all check out those three. Their very worth the read if you're a really big Tim fan. _

_Okay so on with my story. I decided to just take off from chapter 1 and explain as I go with the story. _

Tim walked into the elevator still fuming. When it moved he shut off the power and took a few deep breaths.

"Damn you Sarah!" He yelled and took out his frustration inside the small box.

He couldn't believe what a smart ass his sister was being. "Where the hell does she get off talking to me like that?" he mused.

He never felt so angry or frustrated since his sister got drugged and nearly cost him his job.

It been five years now since that day. Sarah McGee must have wiped it clean from her memory it seemed.

What else could explain her running off to a hotel in California for three days with some strange boy she had just met? What could explain her not keeping in contact with Tim in those three days?

Tim banged him head on the elevator. Why did everyone seem to think it was okay to make him the bad guy?

Tim was Sarah's protector. Their parents lived in New York and Tim was to take care of Sarah till she graduated college.

Tim wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. Not if Sarah was going to just be a female Tony and turn into some frat loving party girl her whole life.

'So this is what happens if I mixed Abby and Tony…' he mused and shuddered. Tim didn't blame his coworkers or hated them for acting juvenile. He knew it was to relieve stress and keep them young. He just wished everyone he knew would grow up sometimes.

Grow up or least cut him some slack. He doubted sincerely either would happen. He even doubted his voice to speak up.

Nothing would ever change….or would it?

Tim realized he stalled the elevator for five minutes now and turned it on so he could reach Abby.

He got off and went into her lab. He had calmed a small bit in his five minute silent rant but he was still upset and Abby could read him like a book.

"Hey Tim!" She called happily but her smile quickly erased as she read his expression.

"Please tell me everyone we know is still alive" she begged and Tim nodded.

"I haven't heard anything….too busy with everyone else pissing me off" he muttered.

"What did Tony do this time?" she asked and Tim shook his head. "It's no one from work, Sarah went on a three day wild ride with some new boy she met without telling me and now she acts like its no big deal!" he ranted very fast.

Abby whistled. "Ooh big brother is angry now!" She said but her voice gave off a teasing vibe.

"It's not funny Abby!" Tim spat in a no nonsense voice. Abby held up her hands in a retreat.

"Okay…sorry!" she said. Tim just shook his head sadly and she raised a brow. "This about her getting drugged five years ago?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "Does that make me pathetic? That I now worry about everyone she dates and when I don't hear from her every few hours?" he asked.

To his relief Abby shook her head. "Not at all Timmy, I know I am the same way when you, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are out on the field" she said.

Tim smiled appreciatively at her understanding. Abby went to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"I'm sorry Timmy but you know this won't be last time she does this, she is a kid in college and likes her freedom, she likes not having anyone boss her around" she said.

Tim pulled back. "I know Abs, it's why I got mom and dad to let her stay here with me and not live with them in New York but…"

"But what? You yell at her?" She asked and Tim nodded. "Screamed is probably a better word, I told her I was done helping her" he said.

Abby gasped. "Wow, that is so unlike you Timmy…and it's kinda turning me on" she said.

Tim smiled. A small one but it made Abby smile to see Tim smile even a tiny bit.

The smile vanished and Tim sighed. "I know it's unlike me Abby but…." he said and stopped.

"But what Tim? Quit leaving your sentences hanging in thin air!" she scolded.

Tim chuckled but like the smile it didn't last long. "But I am tired of everyone using me" he finished.

"Does that include me?" She asked and Tim didn't answer. "I take that is a yes" she said hurt.

"You know I love you Abby but…." he said and she sighed. "Again with the but!" she yelled getting angry at Tim's awkwardness.

It had been cute when they met, now it just got annoying at how flustered he got when he was upset or nervous.

He smirked. "Sorry…but you have broken my instructions many times since I worked here….everyone here has gotten me in trouble for their actions and…" he said.

He got head slapped. "Now on, if you leave your sentence hanging I will hit you McGee!" she said.

"Sorry Abs…I guess I am just not good at getting my feelings out…every time I do…" he said and she hit his arm.

"Can't keep doing your head, Ducky will kill me if I give you a concussion" she said as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry….I"

He got hit again and winced. "Is this conversation going to have to take three hours and multiple bruises?" she asked threateningly.

McGee sighed. "Fine…wanna know how I feel Abs? You want me to just tell you how Sarah is the only one I ever trusted when you made me feel like shit? Want me to say how I can't believe she'd forget that my life is shit and that she is supposed to be my relief?" Tim ranted.

"Sure Probie…I'd love to hear all those answers….you know it's your own fault that you don't speak up!" Tony snapped walking in.

Behind him was a sullen looking Sarah followed by Ziva and Gibbs.

Tony had walked in with a triumphant smile as he had scolded Mini McGee and was taking her to apologize.

The smile was gone. Replaced was a look of hurt and confusion. "How can I speak up Tony when I have doubts my friends truly care?" Tim asked.

It was silent after that for a long time as the senior agent contemplated the question.

"But I do care Timmy…I mean come on I got that kid Nick to confess to the fraud…""And you awarded him with a video game like what he didn't wasn't a criminal act!" Tim snapped back.

"Well come on McGee! Kid was only trying to get you to lighten up like I am!""By playing a cd of when dogs attack after I get attacked by one?" Tim asked and Tony shrugged.

"Okay, so my pranks are a little mean sometimes"

Tim scoffed. "Yeah sure, a little mean…." he muttered.

"But I thought we were friends!" Tony added glaring at Tim as he muttered.

"I thought so too Tim!" Ziva cut in.

Gibbs walked to Tim and stared at him. "Are you really questioning our loyalty to you?" he asked.

"I know you have my back on the field boss…but do you all have it off?" he asked.


End file.
